Blank Pages
by Tempo
Summary: On the page, anything could happen. On the page, she could have him. [BoothBrennan]
1. Part 1

A/N: Hmm… this really could have been a oneshot, but I feel that it's better in two small parts. It saves me from having to write an acceptable transition. So basically, stay tuned for part 2.

* * *

Magical. That's the word.

It's purely magical, the way the blank pages speak to her, begging to be filled with new ideas, providing the space needed to make imagination tangible.

Computer screens are certainly more efficient, but nothing could possibly replace pencil and paper in Temperance's mind. Something about the pristine white expanse prompts her to reach into her thoughts and draw the fantasies out from under mental lock and key. When she writes, she allows her deepest, darkest dreams to take over her. She never knows what's going to end up on the page.

On the page, anything can happen. Sometimes she writes for so long that she gets lost in her own fiction. Suddenly she's there, in his kitchen as he flaunts his culinary skills, just for her. She gets out of his car after a night at Sid's, thanks him for the ride, and then asks him to come up after a moment's pause. She's anywhere and nowhere with him, because after all, who really cares about setting? Time and place are semantics as long as she can savor the moment, remember the first time she is allowed to touch, taste, and fully experience all that is Seeley Booth.

The blank pages provide release. They let her feel what she can't have. On paper, anything can happen. On paper, she is in control.

On paper, she can have him.

* * *

TBC, but I might withhold part 2 if you guys pull a stunt like you did with "Time"… 1000something hits, 19 reviews. That's sad. (But a sincere thank you goes out to those amazing 19 who _did _review.) 


	2. Part 2

A/N: Voila, part 2. The reviews are in the double digits now, and in instances like this I'm easily pleased. Oh, and **jaliberty68**, it looks like you're getting your question answered... (and this was written at the same time as part one, so you must have ESP or something...)

I hope it doesn't disappoint.

* * *

It's not considered invasion of privacy if the evidence is in plain sight. Therefore, the open notebook on Temperance Brennan's desk was fair game for wandering eyes. 

It had not been a careless action. Something, some internal force had driven her to leave it out, just to see what would happen. After all, believing in Fate does nothing for a person. Fate needs a push, an initial disturbance that sets the wave in motion. Belief is sensing when the time has come for that push, and then trusting it.

She wasn't sure she'd remember the invitation, or somewhat lack thereof. She wasn't sure she'd remember the moment before, filled with emotional paradox and uncertainty. She wasn't even sure she'd remember what sparked the flame that drew them together. But those were all insignificant in the end.

The terror lay in the possibility that she would forget the depth of the moment. The feeling of being loved beyond all logical reason. The knowledge that even on the darkest of days to come, she would never have to be alone again.

But even if she were to forget, he would always be there to remind her. No proposals or vows were needed to make "'til death do us part" universally understood. In sickness or in health, the unspoken consensus was that they would always have each other.

Temperance's fiction could never compare to this reality. Such intense emotion had been unfathomable, even in her wildest dreams, until now. No one can accurately imagine what they've never experienced, and she had never felt so safe and utterly complete.

Now she has a chance at a fresh start, a blank page, all because of him.

Simply magical.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it! 

Fun fact from the author: In case you didn't notice, in writing this, I attempted to completely avoid expositional statements ("she left the notebook out", "he read the notebook", etc), instead conveying the events using different wording. Yes, I'm aware that "the event" itself is not outlined in stone. That's where your imagination comes in.

Now. Reviews are an author's lifeforce. Reviews make this all worthwhile. Please, do your part.


End file.
